


【游十原作向R】永生共生 Eternal Coexistence

by clear27



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear27/pseuds/clear27
Summary: 他们毕竟已经短暂地共生过了。对于十代来说，这短暂的共生已经漫长得宛如整个生命了。They have already coexisted, though only for a very short moment. The ephemeral commensalism, in Judai's heart, is as long as his whole life.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	【游十原作向R】永生共生 Eternal Coexistence

**Author's Note:**

> For Archive. Written in Chinese. May have translated version someday...
> 
> ⚠游星20年生贺，搬个过来存档  
> ⚠很不香很无机质的车，有扶他玩笑（？）雷到抱歉
> 
> （亘古的迷惑：十代的扶他本怎么这么多）

庆功的酒会开到很晚。克罗喝多了不仅吵得要命，还不停乱动，十代费了好大的力才把他从车库拖上楼，扔进沙发里。克罗讲梦话似地咂巴了几下嘴，谁也听不清他在嘟哝什么。十代刚准备去哪儿给他找个东西搭上，免得把他冻着了，这家伙就甜蜜地翻了个身，树熊似地搂着他自己汗津津的骑行服睡了过去。

不知道克罗今天晚上的梦里是不是也美滋滋地搂着个美女，只可惜闻起来和他自己的汗臭味一模一样。

好在他们喝就罢了，总算还顾忌着儿童教育，让秋十点多就领着小朋友们走了，留下他们三个大老爷们喝得死去活来。克罗还嫌不热闹，硬是连拖带求地把十代从楼上拉到车库，没等他说话就把酒瓶子摞在他怀里。结果喝到现在，他和杰克反而倒了，还要十代和游星头晕脑胀地把他们分头拖回楼上。

十代来得晚，喝得没他们那么狂放，现在也只是觉得有点热，刚才一番精疲力尽的体力劳动让他甚至觉得出了点汗：喝多的人和死人有一点相同，那就是都沉得要命，比他们醒着的时候——或者活着的时候都要重。十代几乎动用了尤贝尔的力量，这让尤贝尔嗤之以鼻。这力量他用得实在太顺手，顺手得像个偷懒用的小花招，有时候甚至忘了他曾经用它来拯救过世界，现在却连拖个醉鬼都要依靠它了。

十代自己也觉得很好笑。他随便从沙发背上抓了一个什么毯子似的东西，像裹蛋包饭一样抖在克罗身上，晃晃悠悠地准备回他自己的房间睡觉。

整间房子都没有开灯。十代也不怎么需要开灯：且不说他对这里的布局已经熟到闭着眼睛也能走，即便真要看，他也用不着特意去开灯。这也是尤贝尔的力量的一点小赠品——该死，这买卖实在是太划算了——

他刚打开门走进房间，正准备把身上那件外衣脱下来丢到随便什么地方，往床上直挺挺地一倒，背后就突然伸出两只手——十代下意识地后背一绷，一个温热的怀抱随即把他整个人都包在怀里。

十代全身随即放松下来。他没有转过身，只是用手肘顶了顶那个人的腹部，笑了两声：“干嘛？你也喝多了？”

他的外套脱到一半，硌在背上不怎么舒服。那个人好像也不怎么舒服，干脆松开一点，替他把外套脱下来。十代也很顺从地随便他折腾，甚至配合地随着动作转了个身；那件他穿了很长时间的外套刚像一层外壳一样从他身上小心地剥下来，十代还来不及开口说话，就再次被那个温热的怀抱紧紧地拥抱着，带着一丝淡淡的酒气的吻像温柔的骤雨一样落在他嘴唇上。

该死，越来越热了。十代一面仰着脸，一面焦躁地把手臂攀上游星的肩膀。过了一会，游星才吐出一口气，温热的呼吸带着一丝酒精味，湿湿地扑在他的脸颊上。

“今天看来你们真是喝得不少，”十代调侃他，“居然连游星也喝多了。”

“…他们都睡着了吗？”游星顿了一下，答非所问。

“是啊，恐怕连你车库里的老鼠都睡着了。”十代热得不行，稍微从怀抱里挣出来一点，把手臂抬高搭住游星的肩膀。“半夜两点四十，还有一屋子的醉鬼，这庆功会真是够累人的。”

游星喝多了的时候不像克罗那么闹腾，也不像杰克那样倒头就睡。他只是像个乖小孩一样紧紧地搂着他最喜欢的玩具，一句话也不说；如果不是他呼吸比平常重一点，还带了股酒精气，别人甚至察觉不到他喝多了。

他只是紧紧地把十代抱在怀里，力道有点不知轻重，勒得人甚至有点过不来气。十代难得看到他这么粘人的时候，就算被抱得上不来气也没舍得把他的手掰开。他本来想随他搂一会就哄他睡觉，却没想到两个人站了好一会，游星非但没有放手的意向，反而热烘烘像个暖炉一样笼着他，十代本来就热得要死，这下更是热得快出汗了。

“喂，撒娇差不多得了啊，”十代动了动，手臂绕过游星的后颈，把袖子艰难地卷上来，“热死了。”

如果是往常的游星，现在应该已经乖乖地放开手了。可十代忘记了，这次他面对的是个呆乎乎的醉鬼。醉鬼哪有听话的？游星非但没有听话松手，反而顺着他的腰向上，按住他的肩膀。

“他们都睡着了。”游星低声重复了一遍，像是在说胡话，又像只是在阐述事实。十代没怎么和固执的醉鬼打过交道，一时之间摸不着头脑，刚准备把他的手从肩膀上晃下来，游星察觉到他准备躲开的意图，竟然用了一点力，握住了他的肩头。

他把头埋在十代的肩窝里，热气湿漉漉地扑在十代的脖颈上，痒酥酥的。

他说：“他们都睡着了。”

十代被他说话时吐出的热气激得忍不住缩了缩脖子，半天才搞明白游星是什么意思。他自己虽然还没喝醉，灌下肚去的酒精已经开始在他的脑子里兴风作浪了——他不仅有点晕，还很热，还很迟钝。

说实话，他也不是没有这个意思——和一群大老爷们住在一间小房子最大的不方便，就是你根本找不到房间里没有第三人的时候。吃饭的时候，洗碗的时候，工作的时候，睡觉的时候——更别提还有杰克这个除了坐在家里喝咖啡就没别的事好做的退休骑乘决斗之王，虽然另外两个人偶尔也会假装看不见地绕开他们，但第三人的存在总是会把所有气氛都砸得稀碎，游星也只能趁克罗转身进厨房的时候很快地在他嘴唇上亲一下，或者趁杰克忙着跟克罗吵嘴时候在桌子下面勾一下他的手，两个人交换一个心照不宣的眼神。这样的纯情接触对十几岁的愣头青来说可能还够用，但对两个身体健康、机能齐全的二十来岁年轻男人来说，这点甜头连塞牙缝都嫌少。

十代只觉得他这呆鹅一样的反应实在太有意思，忍不住想逗他一下。他想了一下，故意做出一副有点不好意思的样子，扭扭捏捏地在游星耳边小声问道：“我、我有没有告诉过你？”

在一片漆黑里，十代看见游星有点迷惑地慢慢摇了摇头。他忍住想笑的冲动，继续用那个装腔作势的扭捏语气说道：“我和尤贝尔…融合了，你知道的，对吧？”

游星点了点头。他似乎正在努力地想让大脑恢复运作，但酒精的作用不允许他这么做。十代努力把笑声憋回去，以至于声音听起来有点扭曲：“其实不仅是灵魂融合了，身体也…”

游星的脑子慢慢处理着这句话。他握在十代肩膀上的手僵了一下，十代就知道他中套了。为了不突兀地笑出声来，他只好用力咬紧牙关，把声音从牙缝往外一点点挤出来：“你…你想看看吗？”

游星呆了一下，好像在艰难地思考，随即很慢很慢地点了下头。十代把手搭在他的手背上，握着他的手从肩上慢慢向下移动。十代有点后悔了：温热的手掌慢慢抚过胸口的感觉实在是过于煽情，即便隔着衣服也一样。他一面引着游星的手向下移动着，一面努力把因被另一只温热的手掌触碰而溢出的喘息压回喉咙里。

“…怎么样？”他呼吸有些不稳，听上去倒是还真有点紧张的意思，“是不是很奇怪？”

他把游星的手掌贴在他的胸膛上。手掌下当然是男人薄而平坦的胸部，没有一点柔软圆润的迹象。但现在十代说什么游星就信什么——他迟疑地在他的胸膛上轻轻抚摸了几下，甚至稍微弯起掌心试探着揉弄了一下。他也不知道他的胸部和女人的胸部摸起来有什么不一样，十代一边想笑一边觉得痒，话音不自觉有点发颤：“是不是…很奇怪？很变态？”

游星的手顿住了。他的呼吸似乎也顿了一下，并不像刚才那样充满了急切和欲求。十代心里哎呀一声：玩笑可能开过头了。

一具身体如果同时拥有男性和女性的性征，那当然是一件很奇怪、很变态，甚至很恶心的事情。十代自己并不在意，但也并不是所有人都能像他这样无所谓：一般人如果突然发现自己的床伴既长着女人的胸脯，又长着男人的玩意，恐怕兴致都被吓没了。他和尤贝尔融合的时候没考虑过这点，可如果他们真的连身体也融合了，他的身体会不会也变成一具不男不女的躯体？

这玩笑开过头了，十代在心里忍不住叹了口气。如果游星会觉得奇怪、觉得变态，那当然是情有可原的事。他刚想开口跟他说这只是个玩笑，就突然被再次紧紧地搂住了。温热的吻再次贴上他的嘴唇，游星的手掌按在他的后腰，另一只揽住他的肩膀，吻湿漉漉地落在他的嘴角、他的舌尖，比上一个还要热情、还要痴迷。

“怎么会，”游星喘着气放开他的嘴唇，他的声音一如既往地坚定、包容、充满怜惜，“…怎么会。”

“只要是你，”他喃喃道，“不管怎么样，我都觉得是世上最好的。”

虽然这本来就只是个玩笑，十代从一开始就没有指望能听到什么正经的回答；但这没头没脑的醉话从游星嘴里说出来，听起来竟然比一般的情话还要中听许多倍。十代深舒了一口气，连它是什么时候屏住的也不知道——游星果然还是游星，他想着，他怎么会以为游星会有其他的回答呢？

他忍不住笑了起来。他抬起手臂搂住游星的脖颈，按着他给他来了一个热烈的亲吻。游星被他突然的热情搞得有些摸不着头脑，却还是乖乖地让他抱着脖子亲了个够。十代亲够了，才伸手捧着他的脸颊，在他的颧骨上很用力地亲了一下。

“你真可爱，”他很小声地在他耳朵边呢喃道。

游星沉默了一下，才同样用迷惑而坚定的语气小声反驳道：“…我没有。”

十代懒得和他争辩。他们再次交换了一个热烈的吻。

————

后面的事情当然很顺理成章。接吻、抚摸，在喘气的间隙把对方的衣服扔到地上——这都是人类除了吃喝拉撒睡以外与生俱来的本能。他俩像两股半凝的糖浆一样紧紧地缠绕在一起，手臂圈住腰肢，手掌贴紧后脑，仿佛置身在真空中一样在对方的口腔里争夺最后一口甜蜜的呼吸。等十代好不容易停下来歇口气，他和游星上身的衣服都已经不知所踪。游星像触碰什么宝贵的东西一样把他的肩膀握在手心里，即便它单薄、固执、甚至有点硌手。

“捏着不舒服，”游星皱着眉喃喃道，像个准备开始诉苦的委屈小孩。

“那就松开。”

“…不要。”

游星闷着声音小声说道。十代还没来得及嘲笑他也难得有耍小孩子脾气的时候，一股钝钝的刺痛就从他肩膀涌了上来。十代下意识抽了一口凉气，刚想闪开，那股刺痛很快消失了，取而代之的是另一股温热潮湿的触觉。

其实拯救过世界的英雄有这么一个小小的弱点：他有点怕疼，虽然只有一点点。但拯救世界的大英雄怎么能怕疼？所以这个秘密十代谁也没告诉过，反正就算再疼，咬咬牙也过去了——况且如果疼痛来得太密集，神经是会麻木的。比起从空中摔落在地上或者狠狠跌进水里，十代其实更怕这种突如其来的小疼小痛，哪怕它带来的痛和前者比起来其实根本不值一提。

游星轻轻地咬了一下他的肩膀，很快又像小动物似地在刚才咬痛的地方小心翼翼地舔舐起来。十代被这温热湿润的触感搅得心烦意乱，刚想把他扯起来继续接吻，才发现自己手已经软得使不上劲了，反而显得他搭在游星耳侧的手像在索吻。

游星移开嘴唇，在他的喉结上轻轻地咬了一下。

咽喉这样脆弱的地方即便是被情人亲吻，也仍然让人感到喘不过气地紧张。十代长期过于警惕的防御机制下意识自动启动，连带着他的后背都不由得悚立了一下，呼吸短促起来。十代深吸了一口气，不停地告诉自己这只是个简单的小挑逗罢了，用不着这么紧张，游星毕竟不是捕食者，更不会一口咬断他的脖子，不至于把好好的氛围给整坏了——他还想和游星做点其他坏事呢，怎么能现在就刹车。

即便是酒精作用，游星也还是很敏锐地察觉了他的紧张。他安抚似地在十代的脖颈上轻轻亲了一下，不仅没有收手，反而顺着他的锁骨和胸骨向下亲吻。他并不像那些男青年，总是恨不得马上解开裤腰带立刻进入正题；他只是拣着十代身上那些个还没有完全淡化的疤痕，从肩膀到胸口，从左肋到腹部，挨个轻轻地吻过去，好像这样就能把他身上那些没好完的伤疤全都抹掉。其实时间这么长，那些疤痕早就已经几乎没有完全愈合的可能了，可游星还是挨个吻着，态度虔诚、专注。

这是从楼上摔下来留的，这是被钢绳刮的，这是不小心掉进沙堆里蹭的——十代一边深呼吸，一边在心里苦笑着数他亲过的地方。游星熟悉他身上所有的疤痕，就像十代同样知道游星腰上也有个玻璃碎块扎出的伤疤。游星记着他的伤疤，记得很清楚，就像他自己也还清楚地记着那些过去受伤时的倒霉经历。人活越久，理论上应该记性越差；可不知道为什么，十代活得越久，记在心里的东西反而越多——那一张张鲜亮过头的年轻的笑脸，还有每一次让他龇牙咧嘴的痛，全都像印刷失败的纸页，鲜亮得让人眼睛发酸——哦，油墨打印在这个时代也早就已经成老古董了。

游星沉默了一会，又凑上来在他的眼睛上亲了一下。十代下意识地闭上眼睛，眼前的一切都被另一个轻柔温暖的、略微有几分重量的碰触扫得清光。等他再睁开眼睛，只能看见游星在黑暗中静静地凝视他。他离得很近，十代甚至能看见街上路灯的余光照在他的侧脸上，把那张举世无双的英俊面容照得很朦胧、很温柔。

十代突然就不再紧张了。他很慢很慢地吐出一口气，决定把这张最独一无二的脸仔仔细细地记在心里，连微微蹙起的眉心，深蓝色的眼眸子，还有角落里所有的细节一起。笑的样子，皱眉的样子，将来还有成熟的样子，老去的样子——

十代突然笑了一声，伸手过去拍了拍他的脸颊。

游星有些迷茫地皱起眉头，随即一个热烈的吻又像一场骤雨一样地落在他的嘴唇上。难得被酒精麻痹的思维没有给他更多疑惑的空间，他很快开始做出反击，继续他们被打断的坏事。

“套有吗？”十代喘着气随口问道。他四仰八叉地躺在床上，游星半跪在他岔开的大腿中间，正握着他的左脚腕抬高，好把他的牛仔裤扯下来。他也好不到哪儿去，气喘得比十代还重，额头上还沁了点汗。酒精使得人反应迟钝，听见十代问话，游星费劲地想了想，才把扯下来的牛仔裤往地板上随手一扔，手肘撑在十代脑袋旁边的床垫上，整个身子压下来，俯身往床的另一面够。他的气息湿漉漉地喷在十代的脖颈里，热得他下意识缩了缩脖子。游星用手肘撑着力够了半天，终于够到他想要的东西，才从十代身上爬起来，直起腰半跪在床垫上，一只手掌着他的腰。他试了几回也没能单手把包装撕开，最后干脆单手捏着那个小玩意，用牙撕开铝箔，动作性感得让人头脑短路。

老天，要是西部片里搞上这么一出，得有多辣。性欲、热度、焦躁而勃发的俊男，所有的线索都暗示着这里即将发生一场荷枪实弹的战争。只可惜十代不是风情万种的西部女郎，只是在床上像个死人一样躺得四仰八叉、破坏美感的臭男人。所幸英俊的男主角一点也不在意。游星把铝箔包装随手扔到地上，又弯腰下来亲他，亲得又急又狠，好像不是要和他做爱，反而是要和他抢夺空气。

十代的脑子被这一顿极具西部片风格的热吻搅得一塌糊涂，迷迷糊糊间一个凉滋滋的东西趁机就要往他身体里探，吓得他浑身一激灵。还没来得及发出惊恐的疑问，游星就凑到他耳朵边上咬了一下，一如既往地惜字如金：“手。”

好吧，扩张还是要好好搞的。十代强迫自己吐了一口气，放松身体让那个湿淋淋的玩意探进来。

一开始的经历简直说得上是不愉快，十代皱着眉，努力不要发出不适的声音。废话，不是原装组件，换谁谁都得觉得不舒服。人造流体的温度比体温低，沾在哪儿都刺激得人打激灵。十代忍了一会，只觉得自己像个正在被一点点凿开的木桩子，探进来的东西越来越多，体验却没提升多少。他刚想叫游星“不行就换人”，那埋在他身体里的玩意却转了个方向，一下不知道碰到了什么开关，他只觉得后腰一颤，脑子里突然就像被洗过一样空白了一瞬间。刚等他回过神来，游星已经俯下身子，滚烫的吻铺天盖地地落下来，臂膀像钢筋一样扎在他的腰上，把他死死地钉在床垫上；他还没来得及在吻的间隙里喘口气，那些埋在他身体里的手指忽地全都撤了出去，换了另外一个温度更高的东西抵在那儿。

游星把他的大腿向后弯了一下，让它勾在他自己的腰上。他一只手按着十代的腰，另一只按在他的大腿根上，不让他乱动；短暂的一阵疼痛后，另个坚硬而热烫的东西一点点地向他的内部刺入，好像要刺穿他的核心。

十代忍不住在喉咙里闷哼了一声，反手紧紧扯住了床单。

这让他想起了很久远的童年时期。那时候他也经常被大人按着，眼睁睁看着不属于他身体一部分的针头一点点扎进他的手臂里。这是一种很怪异的感觉，另外一样不属于你身体的东西扎进你的身体，陌生外来物裹挟着发烫的力量和你的身体条件反射磕磕绊绊地打着架。当然每次战斗的结果都是屈辱的，他总是还来不及因为扎针疼放开嗓子大哭，一切就已经结束了。但这次不一样，痛是差不多的痛，可他既不好意思喊痛，战斗又没法那么快地结束，归根结底，他只能咬着牙忍耐着异物侵入的奇怪感觉，一边使劲用电影里各种香艳的画面转移注意力。

不属于他身体一部分的东西终于严丝合缝地嵌进他身体里了。十代还来不及松口气，刚仰起头来，就看见了（他自认为）世界上最香艳的画面：游星半躬着腰背撑在他的上方，喘着急促的气；忍耐的汗水沿着他的眉心滑落下来，流过眼眶，顺着他的颌骨滚动着，悬在那儿，微微颤动了几下，滴在十代的眼角上。十代下意识偏了偏脑袋，那滴汗水沿着他的眼角滑了下来，像一滴眼泪。

游星突然又俯下身来。他的手有点发抖，他用拇指擦了擦十代的眼角，低声问道:“是不是痛？”

那嵌在他身体里的东西随着他的俯身又向深处探了探，十代说不出话，只能摇了摇头。游星喘了一口气，挨过来在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，然后咬了咬牙，开始抽送。

就在那一瞬间，十代忽然理解了人类为什么热衷于做爱。他连声音都发不出来，神经如同集体短路一样从脊背、从后腰、甚至从趾端开始高速传递神经电流。神经电流流遍全身，最后直达大脑，大脑传达出快乐的信号，把他整个人钉在原地，动弹不得。他的喘息和呻吟随着游星的动作起伏，两个陌生个体的快乐和疲倦通过身体的结合紧密相连；他呼出一口气，游星也呼出一口气；他吞下一声喘息，游星也吞下一声喘息。他们就经由结合的部分融成了一整个个体，由原本分散的部分重新组合成一块，严丝合缝、密不可分。

不像和尤贝尔的融合，他不需要什么额外的力量，只需要两具拥抱着的躯体就可以让分开的事物重新合而为一。这很精妙，比世上所有融合的手法都还要精妙。他们在这一瞬间合成了一个完整的东西，一同获得生命，一同停止呼吸。世界上还有什么比这更加精妙的事情吗？

快乐像海浪一样逐渐掀高。在最高的顶点，他们像两具怪物一样死死缠在一起，好像剥离任何一块都会彻底崩溃。游星的喉咙里发出一声沉闷的呢喃，随即眼前世界在雪一样的光芒中整个崩塌了，粉尘把他们缠在一块的身体掩埋，什么也不留下。

游星喘息着伏在十代的脖颈里。他的手仍然搂在十代的腰上，他们只是这样静静地挨在一起，消磨着仿佛只有两个人存活的世界末日。克罗在楼下睡得正打鼾，远处的公路上传来模糊的引擎声。

有什么呢，他们毕竟已经短暂地共生过了。对于十代来说，这短暂的共生已经漫长得宛如整个生命了。他闭着眼睛躺了一会，意识渐渐淡化在浓郁的黑夜里。最后留在他的脑海里的，是另一个人的拥抱。很热、很紧，像小孩子抱紧他最喜欢的玩具，力道有点不知轻重。

——————FIN  
彩蛋剧情：  
（开门）  
克罗:“——你俩准备睡到什么时候都大中午了等下不对你们他妈的能不能早点滚出去租房子住不要污染这片单身汉净土啊啊啊啊啊——”  
（咚地关门）


End file.
